Mon Fou Aimer Vie VOLUME 1
by rayquaza10
Summary: Mon Fou Aimer Vie revolves around Michiru de Beurnmont a young man who wants to live life in a very different and unique way. The main focus of this story is Michiru's school and love life. A must read for any romance/school life anime/manga lover!
1. Chapter 1

"MON FOU AIMER VIE"

"**MON FOU AIMER VIE"**

**Chapter 1: Beloved Homeland**

Hi my name is Michiru de Beurnmont, I am now currently riding an airplane back to Japan. It has been 8 years long since I last lived in Japan. Ha . . . have I missed seeing the cherry blossoms bloom, the delicious foods and most of all my old classmates, childhood friends and relatives.

By the way I am currently 18 years old. Oh I better get ready I don't want my cousin to wait any longer for me. " Gotta Rush!! " he said to himself.

At the waiting Area . . . . . .

"Where could she be?? " Michiru whispered to himself. "Maybe she got tired of waiting?? Or did she forgot that I am arriving today!?" He said to himself with a nervous tone. "Michi – kun!! Over here!!" A familiar voice shouted. "Oh there you are Mikina!! I thought you had forgotten that I am coming home today." Michiru said with great relief. "Me forget?? Of course not." She said with a smile on her face. "Anyways we better get going; the food I prepared back at the condo might get cold." She said to Michiru. "Okay!! You have a car right??" Michiru said with worried look on his face. "Of course!! Anyway like I said before we better get moving!!" She replied calmly. "Okay." Michiru replied with great excitement. "Oh yeah Mikina is my cousin, We haven't seen each other since I was 10 years old, she is 4 years older than me. She is beautiful and most of all has a great figure. As far as I know she is currently working as a fashion designer.

On the way home to Mikina's condo . . .

"Hey Mikina I was wondering how did you recognize me?? We haven't seen each other for almost 8 years." Michiru asked. "Well how would I ever forget your innocent face Michi – kun." Mikina replied cheerfully. "You never do change Mikina??" Michiru replied. She just smiled at him and then replied "Were here!!"

At Mikina's condo unit . . .

"You can leave your luggages on the second room to the right." Mikina instructed Michiru. "Sure, sure." Michiru replied. "Good thing there's a spare bed on your storage room; I thought I was going to sleep on the floor." Michiru commented. Of course I won't let you sleep on the floor, anyways lets eat I just reheated the food." Mikina replied. "Okay." Michiru answered. "Wow Mikina you're cooking is just terrific!! I feel like I am in heaven!!" Michiru replied upon eating Mikina's dishes. "Your flattering me!!" Mikina replied with an embarrassed look on her face. "Oh by the way Michi – kun have you decided on which school are you going to enroll in?? You have less than a week before the new school year officially starts." Mikina asked Michiru. "Well since father insists on me studying in a private school I guess I will choose _Frazier Academy__**." **_Michiru replied. "Oh I tell you, that you better be prepared for most of your classmates will be one year younger than you and as far as I have heard F.A. has a very hard entrance exam." Mikina said and adviced Michiru. "You shouldn't worry about it, for now my only problem is Japanese and its history subjects." Michiru replied. "Don't be so sure anyway you should be ready because according to this flyer of F.A., the test day for new students will be in 3 days!! So you better pass it!!" Mikina told Michiru. " Sure no worries . . . just wait and see _Frazier Academy_ because here comes Michiru de Beurnmont!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"MON FOU AIMER VIE"

**Chapter 2: Test Day**

"Hey Michi – kun, Michi – kun!! Wake up!!" Mikina yelled at Michiru over and over. "What is it? It's still 6am in the morning." Michiru replied with a drowsy look on his face. "No!! It's already 8am you dummy and your entrance test for F.A. starts at exactly 8:40am!!" Mikina answered back and yelled violently. "Oh shit!! I have to hurry!!" Michiru quickly stood up after hearing what Mikina just said and rushed towards the bathroom. "Michi – kun I know you don't have time to eat breakfast, so here I made you a packed lunch for I have already guessed this would happen." Mikina told Michiru calmly. "You sure know how to take care of things anyway thanks!!" Michiru replied happily. "Oh yeah Michi – kun before you leave, this may sound funny you might be lost on your way home so just call me and I'll be ready to pick you up okay??" Mikina told Michiru.

"Sure I won't let myself get lost and I don't want to bother you at work anyway I better get going or I'll be late!!" Michiru rushed at the door. Hey wait a minute!!" Mikina stopped Michiru and kissed him on his cheeks. "Don't think of anything strange it's just for good luck." Mikina explained to Michiru. "Ah . . . Okay better get going se you later!!" Michiru rushed down the stairs and yelled. "Don't worry Mikina I will pass the test for sure!!" He said to himself.

At _Frazier Academy . . ._

"Phew I just made it on time!!" Michiru said to himself. "Wow!! Only a few people are here, I guess it's because only a few people transfer schools especially here during their 3rd semester/ year." Michiru said to himself again. "So I see everyone's here let's beginning the test shall we??" The proctor said as he distributed the test papers. "This is what I have been waiting for." Michiru said to himself as he received the test paper. Time flew and passed by until it has been 2 ½ hours, the test was finished. "That test was sure challenging!! I guess the results will be mailed by tomorrow or the day after." Michiru said to himself. "Oh yeah I better eat Mikina's packed lunch!!" he reminded himself. While Michiru was eating he noticed and thought about strange things such as the weather etc. until he noticed on his watch what time it is. "Oh my it's already 5pm!! I guess time does fly when you day dream too much, good thing Mikina will be home late." He said with a grin on his face while looking on his watch.

Michiru quickly rushed to the train station, there were a lot of people, he walked and walked going home until after 30 minutes he realized something . . ." Uhh . . . I know corner over here should be . . . hmmm no!! Oh my I think Im lost but I don't want to bother and call Mikina." He said to himself as he noticed that he was lost. But suddenly . . . "Uhhmm by any chance are you lost?? Because I been noticing you walking back and forth on this particular spot. ." A comforting female's voice said. Michiru tuned his back and was shocked to see a beautiful girl with long hair then the girl said ". . . Uh is anyone there??" She asked due to Michiru just looking at her. "Oh sorry I was just daydreaming . . . well I . . . sort of lost here but I know for certain that the street from where I live is very near." He replied with a nervous tone. "So don't you know the name of your street??" The girl asked and wondered with a very gentle tone. "Uh . . . yes because I just moved here but I know the name of the condo." Michiru replied nervously. "So what's the name of the condo??" The girl asked. "It's _CHARMANT FLEUR_." Michiru answered back. "Oh that's very near from here, just go straight over there and turn right after 3 streets and then just turn left." The girl said to him in a polite manner. "Oh thank you very much!!" Michiru said and replied with a big smile.

"You're welcome." The girl answered back. "Before I leave could I at least know your name??" Michiru bravely asked the girl. "Well since I see you are new here then I'll give you my name it's Minako, Hitotsobashi Minako, How about you??" Minako asked. "Michiru, de Beurnmont Michiru . . . Oh look at the time, I better get going or my cousin will kill me." Michiru said while looking at his watch. "I see you better get home quickly." Minako replied. "Okay, so I will be seeing you around here??" Michiru said as he gets ready to depart. "Sure, anyway just take care on your way back and don't forget the directions I told you." Minako replied with a smile. "Anyways bye- bye for now!!" Michiru shouted while he was running and waving goodbye. As Minako also waved goodbye she said to himself "What a funny guy, Michiru de Beurnmont, I'll remember that name."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love Struck

**Chapter 3: Love Struck**

Michiru followed the instructions Minako instructed her and arrived quickly on their condo unit he entered quickly but noticed that the lights were off and said "I guess Mikina hasn't arrived yet . . . phew now that's a relief." Then he added "But she didn't say anything that she will be late today and it's already 8 o clock in the evening." He said and wondered to himself with a worried face.

Then suddenly his cell phone rang and he said "Oh it's my cell phone wonder who's calling." He said as he answerer his cell phone. "Hello Michiru speaking who's this??" He asked. "It's me Mikina, Ah Michi – kun I'll be home late today so I just called to check up on you and tell that if you are hungry already you could cook the chicken on the freezer or just call a food delivery service and by the way did you came home on time??" Mikina said and asked Michiru. "Uh of course I arrived home as soon as I finished the entrance exam!!" Michiru replied quickly then added "So you'll be late tonight could please just tell me why are you going to be late??" Michiru asked. "Work of course, I have to finish this design I'm working on today anyway got to hang up now or my boss might yell at me so just see you tomorrow okay . . . bye -bye!!" Mikina said and replied as she hanged up.

"That Mikina always a hard worker, but she said that there's chicken in the fridge but I am tired of the strange happenings of today so I guess I'll just order pizza." Michiru said to himself as he was going to the telephone and call pizza delivery, shortly after he ordered he waited for it and passed time by watching T.V. "what a nice day, I never realized that being lost would destined me to stumble upon such beauty, Minako such a lovely name." Michiru said to himself with a carefree look and a dreamy face as he looked back and remembered Minako. "That beautiful smile, gentle voice, warm heart makes me go crazy!! I would do anything to talk with her again and get to know her even better but damn I forgot to ask her on which school she studies but I hope it would be F.A." Michiru said on his mind while thinking about MInako. Then suddenly "Ding – Dong" the doorbell rang. "Oh I guess the pizza here." Michiru said to himself. "_D'exception_ Pizza here with your pizza!!" The enthusiastic delivery boy said. "Oh your delivery was sure fast, anyway thank you!!" Michiru said as he paid the delivery boy and received the pizza and said "I better eat first before I think more about Minako." Michiru said to himself. Michiru kept thinking about Minako. He was so happy to meet a girl like Minako and yet that was not the only thing he had on his mind, he was also concerened about the results of F.A. test exam.

After 3 days since test day . . .

"Ahh!! It's already been 3 days but the results are still not here!!" Michiru said while being frustrated and stressed. "Oh calm down, I am sure would be here anytime today." Mikina said to Michiru calmly while she was drinking her coffee. "What makes you so sure and what if I failed the test!?" Michiru said to Mikina. "Don't worry about that they still deliver the results even if you failed." Mikina replied and then added "Besides why are you so nervous about?? I thought you're sure about yourself passing so don't worry about it have confidence in yourself." Mikina said to Michiru as he pulled him on collar of his shirt. "Okay I got your point." Michiru replied as he looked at Mikina's eyes then Mikina said "Good know that you have calmed down sit down and eat breakfast." Mikina said as she dragged Michiru to eat. "I am always amazed on your cooking skills Mikina, I bet you'll make a great wife someday." Michiru complimented Mikina as he was eating the food. "Oh just eat Michi – kun your flattering me." Mikina replied as he smiled and blushed towards Michiru after that comment. Then suddenly "Ding Dong" The doorbell rang. "I wonder who's visiting this early in the morning." Mikina said as she went towards the door and then open it and said "Yes, Who is it??" Mikina asked. "It's the mail delivery service of F.A., we would like to apologize for delivering these important documents for there was some major failure in our computer system so the results were delayed, anyways please sign here and here." The kind mail man said as MIkina was signing the papers then the mail man added "Again we would like to thank you for your patience for waiting for the results, now I have to hurry I still have to deliver more of these results." The mail man said as he leaves.

"Hey Michi – kun the test results are here!!" Mikina shouted happily. "Yahoo!! Let me see, let me see the results!!" Michiru said as he quickly took the envelope from Mikina and opened it. So the results are:

ENGLISH - 91

JAPANESE – 79

SCIENCE – 85

MATH – 87

Total Transmuted Score: 85.5 YOU PASSED!!

"Yahoo!! I passed!!" Michiru shouted over and over as he saw the results. "Wow Michi – kun I know that you weren't any average student and excel in your studies but I just have to repeat it, WOW!! I never really thought you would pass with flying colors especially F.A.!!" Mikina told Michiru as she was amazed at the scores. "Well I guess it's all thanks to you for your good luck really did work!!" Michiru told Mikina with a big smile. "Of course it works and that one was especially for you." Mikina replied with a wink towards Michiru. "haha, but I think you have to hurry and enroll within this day because as the letter says here that the deadline is today." Mikina added. "You're right!! I better hurry and get going fast!!" Michiru said with panic on his face. "Wait up!! I can drive you there and I am also going out to go to the mall and pass by F.A. anyway." Mikina said to Michiru as he was about to leave. "I guess that would be logical." Michiru replied. "Besides you should better take things calmly, you still have until 5pm for the enrollment to end and it's still just 9:53am." MIkina commented on Michiru. "I guess your right and when I think about it we were only about 17 students who took up the test and I think not many passed the exam. HEHEHE" Michiru replied with a big smirk on his face.

"Boastful as ever, better take a bath first before we leave" Mikina replied as she was going to the bathroom. And then after 5 minutes. "Okay let's go, oh before I forget you better bring the letter along with our permit and money or they won't accept you." Mikina told Michiru. "Ah I see thanks for reminding!!" Michiru replied. "Hey Mikina what are you going to at the mall anyway??" Michiru asked. "Me?? Well I am buying materials for my next project. Why did u ask??" Mikina replied quickly. "No reason. Oh where here." Michiru said as he noticed that they were at F.A. already. "Hey Michi – Kun stay away from trouble and be home by 5pm okay??" Mikina instructed and said to Michiru. "Sure don't worry, you're the one who should be careful and better get going I'll just call you when I arrive at home." Michiru said as he rushed towards the entrance gate of F.A. "Haahh that Michiru always so carefree." Mikina said as she watched Michiru run from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Love Struck

**Chapter 4: Bumping into Trouble**

Ahah!! As expected the line is short!! Hehe . . . and there's only one person in front of me, I guess Mikina is right about not rushing." Michiru said to himself as he was at the line for new enrollees then suddenly he noticed that it was his turn and said "Oh it's my turn already." "Good morning sir!!" The lady at the counter greeted Michiru. "Good morning to you to." Michiru answered back. "So I see you're the one of the 3 students who passed the 3rd year entrance exams!! And wow out of 3 your number 2!!" The kind lady said to Michiru. "Wow I guess I am really luck!!" Michiru said out of shock while still having a happy look on his face. "Anyway sir please sign here and over here and your payment please." The girl at the counter instructed Michiru. "So everything is now settled??" Michiru asked politely. "Yes sir!! And we thank you for choosing F.A. and we also welcome you for now you are an official student of this elite school so see you tomorrow on 1st day of classes and don't worry about opening ceremonies since most of the students here are foreigner we restrain ourselves from doing traditional stuff, and finally before I please approach the counter next to me to get your official school uniform." The kind girl at the counter informed and instructed Michiru. "Oh thanks for the greetings and information." Michiru replied.

After getting his school uniform he taught of loitering around and familiarizing himself around F.A. and said. "I guess I should look around here at F.A. and familiarize myself around."

And a few hours flew by since F.A. is a big school and then he taught about leaving early for he was thinking about something or rather some one. "I guess I better get going so that I might have a chance on meeting MInako again." Michiru said to himself with a dreamy look. But suddenly just when he was about to turn around a corner and leave . . . BUMP!! Someone bump to Michiru with full force and impact and both of them fell down.

"Ouch that hurts!! You better watch were you're going or I'm going to . . . " something suddenly felt strange to Michiru "What's this soft feeling in my hand??" Then he finally opened his eyes and then noticed and saw that he was holding and gripping a girl's breast who was on top of him!! "Aw!! That was painful!!" The girl said then she felt that something or rather someone was gripping her breast and opened her eyes and saw Michiru who was still shocked at what had happened. "**PERVERT!! **" The girl shouted out loud as he punched Michiru's face over and over again then she said. "Whoever you are I don't want to see your lecherous face here again or I'll be forced to call the police and file a case for sexual harassment!! You stupid dirty thing or whatever you are!!" The girl shouted to Michiru as with her face so red that she was forced to run away from the scene, then Michiru who was still dazed off and confused of what happened.

"It was soft but the punches and words were hard and harsh . . ." Michiru said to himself as he was standing up then added "Darn that girl she was the one who was running toward me!! And everything was just an accident sheesh!! I hope I don't ever see that monstrous girl ever again!!" Michiru shouted out loud. Before he left F.A. he 1st dropped by the bathroom to clean his face and fix his shirt the he said to himself "I guess I better go straight home now . . . darn that girl my face still hurts!!" Then he left F.A. "I guess I should be happy, because I will be passing by the street where I firs saw her, Minako." Michiru said to himself while walking. Then suddenly while walking he noticed a good looking car pass by him and saw Minako inside the car. "Hey that's Minako!! I hope she at least saw me but I bet that couldn't happen but at least that made my day!!" Michiru said to himself as he was dazing off and was going to pass by an alley until suddenly . . . "BUMP!!" someone bump into Michiru again and it was "YOU AGAIN!!" Michiru and the girl from the earlier shouted at the same time. "You're that dirty pervert at school but hold on I don't want to fight with you right now!!" The girl said as she was standing up after the incident and was facing towards the alley and was in weird fighting stance then "Haha we got you now!!" Two big muscular men shouted at the girl. "I'm ready to take you two on right here right now!!" The girl answered back at them.

"Hehe we can even see that you even called for backup but that doesn't matter, were still going to catch you and make you pay!!" The two men said as they charged right at her, she was able to avoid most of their relentless attacks until she accidentally trips and was about to receive a powerful punch then suddenly. "Oh no it's all over" The girl said. "Time to make you pay for what you did!!" One of the men shouting at her with a devilish look on his face then in a blink of an eye his punched was stopped by the hands of Michiru. "Stop it." Michiru said as he was gripping and stopping the monstrous hands of the guy. "WTF you dare interfere with our affairs!!" The other guy shouted. "Huh me interfere you better think more big guy, I just saw that it's not right and unfair for two big guys ganging up on one girl." Michiru said as he was getting ready to fight both of them. He managed to avoid all of their attacks and punched one of them strongly to the back of the head and the other one he kicked ferociously to the stomach and then the two guys said "You're strong, what's your name??" they asked. "Michiru, Michiru de Beurnmont." Michiru replied calmly as he glared down at them. "So it's Michiru haha you better be ready for you have messed with us, but for now we will be retreating." The two guys said as they stood up and ran away. "Wow you're pretty strong for a dirty pervert." The girl said to Michiru. "What did you say!! That's what I get for helping and saving you??" Michiru replied angrily. "Haha I guess I should be just thanking you for saving me, so Thank You!! And if I saw you tomorrow or whenever I might not report you anymore for your lecherous acts." The girl said then added "But one thing is for sure you're still a DIRTY PERVERT!!" The girl shouted as she was running away from Michiru. "Damn girl I hope I don't see her tomorrow at school, such a pain." Michiru said as she saw the girl running away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Love Struck

**Chapter 5: "The First Day of Surprises" **

"Hey Michi – kun, Michi – kun!!" Mikina kept shouting over and over again to Michiru who was just opening his eyes and added "It's already 7:10am time to wake up and go to school!!" Mikina finally shouted at Michiru who was still sleeping. "But it's still early." Michiru commented. "Idiot!! You didn't read the letter F.A. gave you, classes starts at 7:40am and like I said before it's already 7:10am!!" Mikina shouted to Michiru. "You're right I better get ready quickly!!" Michiru replied as he quickly stood up. "I'll be preparing the food on the table, why don't you take a bath first after all you want to leave a good impression on your first day." Mikina advised and suggested to Michiru. "You're right I better take bath first!!" Michiru said as he quickly rushed towards the bathroom. "But don't burn so much time in there!!" Mikina shouted to Michiru. After 7 minutes. "Time to eat!!" Michiru and Mikina said before eating. "Hey Michi – kun I have prepared food for dinner inside the fridge." Mikina said while finishing her breakfast. "Why?? Are going home late tonight??" Michiru asked. "Yes a have a project to finish before its deadline, anyway I better get going or I'll be late, be sure to lock up the house when you leave and have fun on your first day!!" Mikina said as she hurried and was getting ready to go to work. "I guess I would be alone again tonight, hah better get going since its already 7:25am!!" Michiru said as he was looking at his watch and prepares to depart.

At _Frazier Academy_

"Phew!! Just made it in time anyway I should go first to the list of students to which class I will be attending and be part of." Michiru said to himself with great relief. "So I am in the 3rd year so . . . ahah!!" Michiru shouted to himself then . . . "So I am in class 3 – A!!" Michiru shouted while he notices someone also shouted at the same time with him and with a familiar voice then he looked at his right side and saw the girl from yesterday and also saw him and they both shouted "YOU AGAIN!!" "You mean I'm classmates with you the pestering monster, how unlucky could I get!!" Michiru shouted at the girl. "You unlucky!! How about me being classmates with a good for nothing pervert!!" The girl answered back to Michiru's remarks. Both of the looked at each others eyes until Michiru noticed the time on his watched and said "Oh no it's already 7:38am!! We should settle this later or we'll be late!!" Michiru told the girl as both of them were running towards their classroom. "Phew just made it before the teacher came in." Michiru said to himself then a woman came in from behind him and said "Good morning class." It was the teacher, Michiru quickly and quickly sat at the nearest vacant seat. "Class my name is Megumi Kurata and starting from this day I will be your class adviser for this school year, I will be also your Physics teacher, but before I start to know each one of you I assign your seating arrangement via draw lots, so everyone could you please pick up your belongings and stand at the back of the classroom and wait for your turn." Megumi – sensei instructed her students. "I wonder where I would be assigning me to seat." Michiru wondered. After Megumi – sensei called out a few names it was Michiru's turn. "Whats this Michiru de Beur . . . Beurnmont you would be seating on the last row near the window." Megumi – sensei instructed Michiru. "Okay!!" Michiru replied quickly. "Next is Yazawa Shizuka you will be seating right next to Michiru – san." Megumi – sensei instructed as she continues to assign seats. Then Michiru wondered who was his seatmate and saw that she was the girl that she keeps bumping into!! "You . . . your my seatmate!?" Michiru said as he pointed towards Shizuka in disbelief. "Hmph I don't want to seatmates with a dirty pervert either." Shizuka replied to Michiru. "Uh this girl why is she always there where ever I go??" Michiru wondered and asks himself. Now that classes have officially started, classes went on and now after the long sessions it's lunch time!!

"Ah finally lunch time." Michiru said to himself. Then when he was about to go to the cafeteria a guy who stood right behind him tap him on his shoulders and said. "Are you Michiru the Michiru who was living up in the north district 8 years ago??" The strange but familiar voice said. "Hey I know that voice . . . It's you!! As my memory serves me right your Takumi Takemoto am I right??" Michiru replied to the guy with a smile. "So you're that Michiru and you even remembered my name!!" Takumi said as he jabbed Michiru at his shoulder. "Why don't we get and eat lunch together?? And let's talk at the rooftop." Takumi suggested to Michiru. "Sure!!" replied Michiru.

The two of the kept on talking about their childhood memories and experiences until out of the blue Michiru asked something to Takumi. "Hey Taku do you know anybody who's name happens to be Hitotsobashi Minako that studies here??" Michiru asked. "Hmmm actually none really but I know a person with that exact name, as far as I know I've seen her in one of our school basketball games and I know that she is a part of the student council at a school near here." Takumi replied. "Oh I see." Michiru replied. "Putting that aside don't you want to know how did I ever end up here at F.A.??" Takumi asked Michiru. "Now that you mentioned it, how??" Michiru wondered. "Ever since you left Japan I have been practicing my basketball skills to someday beat you so due that I became a part of the varsity team in middle school and was offered to study here in F.A. which I am still an active player." Takumi said proudly. "That's amazing!!" Michiru replied. "Hey speaking of basketball why don't you try out for this year's team, we still need good players and I know you still have what it takes to play." Takumi said to Michiru. "I guess I should try it, so when are these try outs of yours??" Michiru asked. "Tomorrow after classes at the gym, anyway I think we should be heading back to our classroom it's almost time." Takumi replied and said. The time quickly flew by in the classroom as it was already dismissal time. "Hey Takumi do you think we could go home together??" Michiru asked. "Sorry Michi – san but I have practice today, anyway got to go or coach might kill and yell at me so just see you tomorrow and your promise don't forget it!!" Takumi shouted as he runs quickly towards the gym. "Hah nothing to do . . . I only brought exact money to pay for my travel here and back home, which means I can't side trip to the arcades or even the mall, guess better just hang around here for a while." Michiru said to himself. Then while Michiru was roaming around he noticed someone practicing alone in the schools soccer field and it was none other than Shizuka.

"Darn it I can't perfect and master the left corner goal shot!!" Shizuka shouted out loud. "Hey do you want me to show you how to do that kick that you want to do??" Michiru asked Shizuka. "Ah it's you the pervert, help ypurself I doubt about it that you can do it for I have been practicing it for almost a month and a person like you couldn't . . . " Shizuka was speaking until she suddenly paused, she saw the it was powerful, it was accurate nothing but pure perfection. "Hey how did you manage to do that!! Are a former player or something??" Shizuka asked. "Yes, back in France I was a part of our schools varsity team." Michiru replied. "Wow could you please teach me that kick!!" Shizuka begged MIchiru. "Why should I?" Michiru answered. "I am the captain of the women's soccer club here on F.A. and everybody looks up to me so please teach me!!" Shizuka begged MIchiru again. "Sure If that the case but in one condition that you would never call dirty, pervert etc. okay?" Michiru told Shizuka. "Uhhmmm I guess so if that's the condition it can't be helped." Shizuka replied then added "in one condition also that you wouldn't mention anything about what happened yesterday and you will also stop calling me nasty things and call me by my name okay?" Shizuka said and requested. "I guess that's fair enough so okay." Michiru replied as they both shake hands and then Michiru said "Let's get started Shizuka." "Sure Michi – san." Shizuka replied to Michiru as they both train and played soccer on the soccer fields of F.A.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3: Love Struck

**Chapter 6: "It's Game Time!!"**

It was the second day of classes, so much has happened on the first day. But for today Michiru is focused on one thing, the try outs. "Hey Michi – san!!" Shizuka shouted to Michiru. "Yes what is it??" Michiru asked. "Were you able to watch the soccer game last night??" Shizuka asked. "Yes I did and it was a fun game, the score was so close it was 2 – 2 and it ended up in a penalty shoot out." Michiru told Shizuka. "Yeah but did you see the Warriors, their defense was so tight!!" Shizuka replied. "But the real fun and I would say funny part was when their main striker kicked the opposing keeper's groin!!" Michiru replied while laughing. "Yeah that was really funny, but on another topic why don't you sign up for the male soccer varsity team?? With your skills I am sure you'll make it!!" Shizuka suggested to Michiru. "Sorry but I already made a commitment with the basketball team." Michiru replied. "Oh that's bad I thought you'll be playing for F.A.'s soccer team but this is quite a surprise that you even play basketball, Its like your some sort of a super sportsman!!" Shizuka replied and complimented Michiru. "Haha that's too much, really I just like playing different kinds of sports especially team sports." Michiru replied with an embarrassed look on his face. Then suddenly Takumi tapped Michiru's back and said. "Don't forget your promise after class." Takumi reminded Michiru. "Of course I won't." Michiru replied.

"Oh yeah Michi – san I can't join you today during lunch time I will be busy with something." Takumi said to Michiru. "It's okay and don't worry I can manage." Michiru replied with a smile. "Hey Michi – san If you don't mind I would like to watch your try out game since we don't have practice today anyway." Shizuka asked Michiru. "Sure I would like your support anyway could you join at least just today during lunchtime at the rooftop and eat there??" MIchiru asked Shizuka. "M – M – Me?? Sure why not but I think we should talk later Megumi – sensei is already here." Shizuka replied cheerfully at Michiru. Class started again as usual with the usual daily activities and time passed until it was lunch time.

"Hey Shizuka – san!! Lets eat!!" One of Shizuka's friends shouted at her. "Oh sorry I can't join you today I am busy with something." Shizuka replied to her friends. "Oh okay if you say so." Her friend replied as she leaves and heads to the cafeteria. "Hey Michi – san let's go!!" Shizuka shouted to Michiru. "Okay just wait a second . . . okay lets go." Michiru replied as they were going to the rooftop until and Shizuka's friend saw them and said to herself "So that why your busy Shizuka." She said to herself.

At the rooftop Michiru and Shizuka talked nonstop about soccer and things that they have in common until Shizuka asked. "So you said that you played soccer at France so are you half French by any chance??" Shizuka asked politely to Michiru. "Yes I am, my mother is pure Japanese while my father is French, so how about you??" Michiru replied then answered back. "Me?? Well I am half American and half Japanese and you can laugh at me because even if my mom was American I'm still no good in English." Shizuka replied with a sad look. "At least your weakness is English while me my weakness is Japanese." Michiru replied to Shizuka. "I guess we both got something in common again." Shizuka said with a smile. "Haha you're right, anyway why don't we head back shall we?" Michiru replied and said to Shizuka. "Yeah it almost time anyway." Shizuka replied as they both head back to their classroom. Classes resumed as usual and time quickly flew by until it was dismissal time. "Hey Michi –san, It's time." Takumi said as he tapped Michiru's back. "Yes, let's GO!!" Michiru replied with serious look on his face.

While at the school gym the couch shouted "I want all tryout students to line up in front of me right now!!" The coach commanded. "Now I want all of you to introduce yourself whenever I will be pointing at you!! " The coach said. Then he pointed starting from the far right side Michiru waited patiently for his turn to speak and when the time finally came he said. "Michiru de Beurnmont, height is 178cm and I can play any position sir!!" Michiru told the coach with very loud voice. Then the couch called Takumi and whispered. "Is this the guy you were talking about?" The couch asked Takumi. "Yes Coach." Takumi replied. "Hmmm I can see that his tall and muscular but are you sure that his good? He is already at the same year as you; don't you think it's too late?" The coach whispered to Takumi.

"Well coach that's lot of questions, but all I can say is that you have to see for yourself to believe." Takumi replied. "Well I guess so." The couch said then said. "I would like to separate all of you into to two teams and each team will be composed with 10 members and team one will be the varsities and the second one will be all rookies so now let's begin the game shall we!!" The coach shouted out loud and then whistled. "So we will be opponents for today Michi – san, so I would just like to say that may the best man win!!" Takumi said to Michiru. "Sure." Michiru replied confidently. The game quickly progressed and Michiru couldn't receive any pass from his teammates due to Takumi's tight and solid defense. "It has been 8 years Michiru and this time I'll beat you." Takumi said to Michiru as he was going for a jump shot. "Not today Taku!" Michiru shouted as he blocked and catch the shot of Takumi in mid air. "What the!?" Takumi said as he was surprised on what just happened. Michiru quickly ran up the court and was thinking "Taku's team is leading by ten points; I better hit this 3point shot." MIchiru said to himself as he shoots the 3 pointer. "So he is still a shooting machine after all." Takumi said as he saw Michiru's shot went in. The game went on and on and due to Michiru's outburst and will his team was able to manage to catch up with Takumi's team then the coach said "that Michiru I can see that he shoots at a professional level and he is able to make up for any mistakes he commits and even managed to block Takumi so do you still have anything up your sleeves Michiru??" The coach said to himself and wondered. There was only 10 seconds left on the 4th quarter and the score is still tied with Takumi's team controlling the ball.

"With this final inbound pass I will be able to beat Michiru and could even manage to hit the game winner." Takumi said to himself until Michiru suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stole the pass to Takumi and quickly ran up court and as the time was about to expire and no one was able to catch him the he suddenly did something that surprising. "This is for the win!!" Michiru shouted as he was jumping off from the free throw line dunked the ball exactly as the time went down to 0. "Wow that's amazing!! He just dunked the ball!!" The teammates of Michiru shouted at him. "That was amazing Michi – san, I never knew that you were still this good at playing basket and you even managed to deliver the game winning shot." Takumi shake hands with Michiru. "It was nothing I just got lucky." Michiru replied with an embarrassed look on his face. "Hey Emiko could you please give me the score book." The coach asked the team's manager. "Here it is coach Asou." Emiko replied as she gave the score book. This numbers are just amazing!!" Michiru said as he was looking at Michiru's statistics and they were: 25 points, 6 rebounds, 5 assists, 3 steals and 2 blocked shots.

Then coach Asou shouted. "Everyone please gather here!!" Then Couch Asou saw that everyone was around him and said. "I would like to congratulate you all for your hard work on the practice game today and I would like to also congratulate Michiru de Beurnmont for he is now officially a part of the F.A.'s Men Basketball team!!" Coach Asou said as he pointed to Michiru and then added "Now all other tryout player please approach me and I will also announce who will be still practicing for tomorrows practice, and o yeah all varsity members are dismissed for now, that includes you Michiru." Coach Asou said as he was approached by the tryout players. 'Wow you're really are something Michi – san, Coach Asou never accepts anyone on their first tryout game." Takumi complimented Michiru. "Haha really? Like I said before I just got lucky." Michiru said while laughing. "Always a joker, I better head back to the gym Coach Asou has something very important to discuss to me, so see you tomorrow." Takumi replied and said as he was running back to the gym. "Takumi busy as always." Michiru said to himself.

"Hey Michi – san!!" Shizuka shouted to Michiru. "Oh hi Shizuka." Michiru replied while turning around. "I didn't know you were also good at playing basketball!!" Shizuka complimented Michiru. "So you were watching the game Shizuka??" Michiru asked Shizuka. "Yes, with my friends over here." Shizuka replied as she points to her friends. "Ah I see." Michiru replied to Shizuka. "Ah yeah I better introduce my friends, on my left side is Edogawa Haruka and on my right side is Elrich Tomoko." Shizuka told Michiru as her friend's wave at Michiru. "Nice meeting you two, so are you teammates in the soccer club??" Michiru asked Tomoko and Haruka. "No we don't play soccer." Haruka replied to Michiru. "So my hunch is right, Shizuka you're a one of a kind girl." Michiru said to Shizuka. "Re – Really??" Shizuka replied with an embarrassed look on her face. "Well as I can see from the 3 of you is that you have the guts to ask fights with two big thugs like the other day," MIchiru said then suddenly he felt Shizuka just staring at him the he said to himself. "Shit I forgot that we promised not to talk about that day."

"MIchiru de Beurnmont, I told you not to talk to anyone about that day am I right??" Shizuka said to Michiru while staring at him with a cold blooded look. "Aha I better get going!! I don't want to be late!!" Michiru said nervously as he runs towards the exit of F.A. "Hey comeback here!! When I see you again I'm really going to make you pay for breaking our promise you pervert!!" Shizuka shouted from afar with a clinched fist to Michiru. "Hey Shizuka." Haruka said to Shizuka. "What!!" Shizuka replied with an angry look on her face. "Aha I think we should better get going to the karaoke bar before we run out of rooms." Haruka replied with a nervous tone. "You're right we better get going!!" Shizuka replied while still being irritated on what just happened. "Oh man that Michiru, what kind of secret does he and Shizuka have that irritates her so much?" Haruka whispered to Tomoko. "Yeah and he doesn't even fear Shizuka." Tomoko whispered back at Haruka. "Hey are you going to keep delaying things??" Shizuka shouted to Haruka and Tomoko as she was about to exit F.A. "Sorry!!" The shouted as they hurried to catch up with Shizuka.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3: Love Struck

**Chapter 7: "The Big Surprise"**

It was almost 7pm; Michiru was standing in front of the door looking for the room keys and said "Oh where's that damn keys?? Oh here it is!!" Michiru said to himself as he searches his bag. "I'm home!!" Michiru said as he was opening the door. "I guess Mikina will be late again . . ." Michiru said to himself as he opened the lights then suddenly "SURPIRSE MICHI – KUN!! Congratulations!!" Mikina shouted as she jumped out of the couch and embraced Michiru. "What?? Congratulations for what??" Michiru who was still shocked asked Mikina. "Huh?? Didn't you pass today's basketball tryouts??" Mikina asked Michiru.

"You remembered what I said this morning?? Now that's a surprise!!" Michiru replied suddenly. "Of course I remember, and I always listen to what you're saying even I am busy with work you know." Mikina replied back to Michiru. "Now that makes me happy." Michiru replied with a big smile. "So did you pass the tryouts??" Mikina asked while looking directly at Michiru's eyes. "Of course I passed and I was the only who passed today." Michiru replied boastfully. "Haha I guess your still good at basketball, anyway I prepared all your favorite dishes for today for I have already anticipated that you will be accepted today and beside we didn't get to celebrate when you passed F.A." Mikina replied happily to Michiru. "Wow thanks!! So did you cook sukiyaki and my favorite sweet and sour chicken??" Michiru asked Mikina. "Yes I did, now enough of this talk and let's just eat and CELEBRATE!!" Mikina said to Michiru with a big smile. "Yeah!! Yahoo!!" Michiru replied happily.

Meanwhile at the Karaoke Bar

"Are you relaxed now Shizuka??" Haruka asked Shizuka. "Yes I'm fine now." Shizuka replied calmly to Haruka. "So Shizuka I have been wondering how did you manage to get close to Michiru de Beurnmont?? I know his a transfer student and good looking but how did you get close to him so quickly and what is this secret that you don't want him to speak about??" Haruka asked Shizuka while looking at her straight in her face. "M –M –Me close to that Idiot and what secret? I don't remember ever saying something about a secret with that pervert!!" Shizuka replied as she reacted quickly to Haruka's barrage of questions. "Oh is that so?? But I saw you two eating alone in the rooftops and even declined eating with us." Haruka replied back to Shizuka. "Don't get me wrong It was just coincidence that we have lots of common interests and why were alone in the rooftop was because I was sorry for him being alone since his my seatmate and classmate and finally is I just know him!!" Shizuka replied nervously. "Oh really but you he seems close and friendly to you and I know that when a guy irritates you, you often beat them up to silence them." Huruka remarked Shizuka. "What do you mean I beat up people who irritate me?? I never do that!!" Shizuka retaliated quickly. "Sure whatever you say anyway it's getting late, I think we better get going." Haruka replied and suggested to Shizuka and Tomoko. "Oh you're right Haruka!!" Tomoko replied.

"So I guess we'll part ways from here." Huruka said as they were standing outside the karaoke bar. "So I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow, I still have to hurry back home." Tomoko shouted as she was running and waving goodbye to Shizuka and Haruka. "Now I have to catch the last train ride back home so I have to hurry also Shizuka." Haruka said to Shizuka. "Oh okay." Shziuka replied to Haruka. "Anyways take care of yourself on your way back home!!" Haruka yelled as she was running towards the direction of the train station. "You to Haruka!!" Shizuka yelled and replied back at Haruka.

At Michiru's place

"Hey hey Mikina I think you had enough _sake _already." Michiru told Mikina. "Are you joking me let's keep drinking and partying!!" Mikina replied to Michiru. "But you already drank 8 bottles and it's already 11:30pm!! I still have school and you have work tomorrow!!" Michiru yelled at Mikina then suddenly he noticed that there was no reply and saw her passed out at the table due to drinking too much _sake._ "Oh Mikina." Michiru said to himself as he carried Mikina towards her room. "Phew I better go to bed, I still have practice tomorrow." Michiru said to himself until suddenly Mikina grabbed and embraced Michiru while she was sleeping and said "Don't leave me, just stay right here Michi – Kun." Mikina said while she was sleep talking. "Huh?? This is getting weird." Michiru said to himself as Mikina was still embracing him on her sleep. "Don't you dare be late Michi –Kun, or I'm ging to beat you up!!" Mikina shouted to Michiru as she was sleep talking then she lets go of Michiru. "Oh man even when she's asleep she still thinking of beating me up if I come home late." Michiru said to himself as he covered Mikina's body with a blanket and heads to his room to sleep.

'Ahh it's morning already??" Michiru said as he yawned while standing up from his bed. "I guess Mikina already left for work." Michiru said to himself then he noticed that there was no food in the table which was odd for Mikina always prepares breakfast in the morning. "This is totally strange." Michiru said to himself. Then Michiru checked Mikina's bags that she carries to work and noticed that they were still there. "Oh no I think Mikina overslept and forgot work!! I better wake her up or she'll be angry." Michiru said as he rushes towards Mikina's room. "Hey Mikina I'm coming in." Michiru said as he was opening the door. "Hey Mikina you're late for work hurry up and wake up already." Michiru said as he was waking Mikina up. "Oh okay." Mikina replied with a dazed off look on her face. "Okay, now I will be preparing breakfast." Michiru said happily until he notices that Mikina suddenly fainting, so he quickly rushed and catch her on his arms and said. "Mikina are you okay!?" Michiru asked Mikina but there was no answer. "Oh shit you're hot and you have a fever!! Just wait I'll go get a wet towel!!" Michiru shouted as he rushed to get a towel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 3: Love Struck

**Chapter 8: "Absence"**

"I have to go to work." Mikina said with a pale look on her face. "No you don't have to go today, I already called your manager on your cell phone and said that you sick and should get some rest for awhile." Michiru replied to Mikina. "Oh really how about you?? You have school today right??" Mikina wondered and asked Michiru. "That's not a problem it's only for I day after all and I don't want to leave you here all by yourself Mikina." Michiru replied with a smile to Mikina. "Oh (cough) (cough) your so kind Michi – Kun." Mikina replied to Michiru. "Not really anyway just call me if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen preparing food for you." Michiru said to Mikina. "Wow (cough) thanks." Mikina replied back to Michiru.

Meanwhile at school

"Does anyone know what happened to Mr. de Beurnmont?" Megumi – sensei asked her students. "How careless it's just the third day of classes and his already absent!!" Megumi – sensei said. "Hmmm . . . Where could Michi – san be?? It's not in his nature to be absent in class or did he change after all these years!!" Takumi said and asked himself. "That Michi – san so irresponsible . . . already ditches school." Shizuka said to herself. "But I wonder what could have happen to him??" Shizuka said to herself with worry.

Meanwhile back at Michiru's place

"Hey Mikina breakfast is ready!" Michiru shouted as he was carrying the food tray towards Mikina's room. "Oh (cough) (cough) thank you Michi – kun." Mikina replied as Michiru places the food tray on top of her lap. "This food smells good." Mikina complimented Michiru as she was about to eat the food. "So how does it taste Mikina??" Michiru asked Mikina. Mikina paused for a while after one bite and then said "(cough) It tastes delicious Michi – kun!!" What do you call these dishes?" Mikina asked Michiru with a surprised look on her face. "It's called _POULET FRITES _and _BOUILLABAISSE _more commonly known as chicken fries and fish soup, there my specialty by the way." MIchiru replied confidently to Mikina. "Wow I couldn't believe how much you have improved on you cooking skills." Mikina replied to Michiru with a smile. "I hope you can teach me sometimes how to cook these dishes of yours master chef Michi – kun." Mikina asked Michiru. "Sure I would love to teach you once you get better anyway I have to go back to the other room I still have to cook the dishes, so just call me if you need anything okay??" Michiru replied and said to Mikina. "(cough) Okay Michi – kun, thank you for taking care of the chores for me." Mikina replied with a smile to Michiru and Michiru just looked back at her and smiled and heads off to go to the other room.

Meanwhile back at school

"Hey Takumi – sempai!! Over here!!" A voice which was familiar to takumi shouted. "Hey Kanata – san what is it??" Takumi asked Kanata. "Coach Asuo said practice would be cancelled today because he said that he has some meeting to attend to and he also said that practice would be also rescheduled tomorrow morning anyway I just dropped by to tell you that." Kanata said and answered Takumi. "Oh I see thank you for telling me." Takumi replied back to Kanata. "Sure that's what teammates are for, I have to go now so see you tomorrow." Kanata said while walking away and waving goodbye to Takumi. "Okay." Takumi replied as he waves back at Kanata. "Now what to do, there's no practice, the gang already left and Michi – san is not around . . . What to do, what to do??" Takumi asked himself. "Mr.Takemoto can I have a minute with you??" Megumi – sensei asked Takumi. "Sure but what is it about Megumi – sensei??" Takumi asked Megumi – sensei and wondered to himself. "Well it's about Mr. de Beurnmont I want you to go check up on him and ask for why he is absent today and also please give him this list of assignments he missed." Megumi – sensei replied back at Takumi. "But why me? I don't even know his new address yet." Takimi replied in shock.

"Well as I have seen you are close with Mr. de Beurnmont and if your problem is the address then here take this . . ." Megumi – sensei replied as she gave Takumi the address of Michiru. "So this is his address, okay ma'am I'll go drop by his place before going home." Takumi replied and said to Megumi – sensei. "Okay thank you Mr.Takemoto, now I have to go back to the faculty room we still a have a meeting." Megumi – sensei replied as she hurries towards the faculty room. "So I still have to drop by Michi –san's place." Takumi said to himself until someone tapped his shoulders and said "Could I join you visiting Michi – san??" The person said as Takumi looked it was no other than Shizuka. "Oh it's you Yazawa – san, I see that there's no problem with you tagging along but why do you want to visit Michi –san??" Takumi asked Shizuka with a funny smile on his face. "No reason I just want to know why he is absent." Shizuka replied to Takumi. "Oh I see but look at the time we better get going while it's still early." Takumi said to Shizuka. "Your right." Shizuka replied back to Takumi. "Let's GO!" Takumi said as they were leaving F.A.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 3: Love Struck

**Chapter 9: "The Visitors"**

"Ha . . ., I just realized how hard Mikina does things around the house." Michiru said as he was washing the dishes. "I can't believe that she has time to do all this and do her work on the same time, she's sure amazing." Michiru said to himself with a smile. After washing the dishes he looked at the wall clock and said that "Mikina's fever should have gone down by now, I should go check up on her." Then suddenly the doorbell rang "Hmmm . . . I wonder who could that be?" Michiru wondered as he was about to open the door. "Are you sure this is the right place Takumi – san??" Shizuka asked Takumi. "For the thousandth time YES." Takumi replied irritable then the door opened. "Who is it??" Michiru said as he was opening the door. "Hey there Michi – san!!" Takumi greeted Michiru. "Oh it's you Takumi and . . . Shizuka!! What are you two doing here??" Michiru said as he never expected them to visit. "We came because Megumi – sensei was worried and you have a lot of assignments and lessons to make up to." Takumi explained calmly to Michiru. "Ah I see why don't you come in and talk inside??" Michiru replied with a smile then noticed Shizuka just staring at him. "Ah . . . you too Shizuka." Michiru added nervously. While they were inside Michiru said "Hey you two just wait here I have to check up on something first." Michiru said as he hurried towards MIkina's room. "Hey Takumi – san isn't it a bit odd but do you know who MIchi – san is living with?? Because that there are a lot of girl things here." Shizuka said with a serious look at Takumi. "That I don't know for sure since I have been only reunited with Michi – san two days ago and we still haven't talked about who he's living with." Takumi said to Shizuka. "Ahh I see." Shizuka replied to Takumi. "Why does it disturb you??" Takumi asked Shizuka. "M – m – me?? Of course not." Shizuka replied nervously to Takumi."Haha don't worry about it, I bet it's just some of Michiru's relatives belongings." Takumi said as he was patting Shizuka's back.

Meanwhile at Mikina's room

'Hey Mikina are you awake already??" MIchiru said as he was opening the door quietly. Then he noticed that MIkina was sleeping soundly and then he quickly approached her and placed his left hand over her forehead and said. "Hah at last your fever has dropped down, but I guess I better get back at the living room before they get bored . . .I still have to explain all of this." MIchiru said as he was covering MIkina's body with a blanket and left.

At the living room

"Sorry for disappearing so suddenly I just checked up on something." MIchiru said as he was sitting down. "That's fine no worries but let's get down to business." Takumi said to Michiru. "Hmmm what business??" Michiru replied with a confused look on his face. "Why you were absent today of course you dummy!!" Shizuka replied irritably to Michiru. "Ah ok so what about it??" Michiru asked Shizuka and Takumi. "Why were you absent?? As I can see your fine, did something happen?? Did you forget that we have practice today?? So explain everything now!!" Takumi said while putting his fist on top of the table. "Calm down, calm down I have a valid reason for being absent." Michiru said and replied with a smile. "Okay let's hear it." Shizuka said to Michiru then suddenly "Hey Michi – kun what's the big idea? Why is it so noisy?" Mikina asked Michiru while rubbing her eyes and only wearing her sleeping clothes. "W –what's happening here Michi – san??" Shizuka said with a shocked expression on her face. "Don't tell me Michi – san that you were absent because of a girl??" Takumi surprisingly said calmly to Michiru. "Ahh will you two stop pressuring me and let me explain what going on calmly!!" Michiru said to Shizuka and Takumi. "So are these people visitors of your Michi – kun??" Mikina asked Michiru. "Yes they are, can you come over here so that I can explain everything here to them." Michiru replied calmly to Mikina. "Sure if you say so." Mikina replied to Michiru with a smile on her face. While on the other hand Shizuka is looking fiercely at Mikina and Michiru. "Well as you can see Mikina here is my older cousin and she caught a fever late last night due to stress with work and all sorts of stuff, so I had to be absent to take care of her and watch over her." Michiru explained calmly to Takumi and Shizuka.

"Now I get it that would be a valid reason indeed." Takumi replied back at Michiru. "Hey Michi – Kun by any chance are these people your classmates??" Mikina asked Michiru. "Yes they are and . . ." Michiru replied and then whispered to Mikina "Hey Mikina I think you better change your clothes, your only wearing your sleeping clothes!!" "Oh you're right!! I guess I better leave you and your classmates I still have to do something important." Mikina said as he hurries back to her room. "I guess that I know the reason for your absence anyway here are the lessons and assignment that you missed today." Takumi said with a big smile at Michiru. "Oh thanks Taku." Michiru replied to Takumi. "As I can see the condition of your cousin right now, you have a high chance of going to school tomorrow right??" Takumi asked Michiru as he analyzed the current situation. "Well probably yes." Michiru replied unsure to himself.

"If ever you are going to school tomorrow, you better prepare an excuse letter; F.A. doesn't show any mercy to students who have no valid reason for their absence." Takumi said as he explained the details to Michiru. "Okay I got it." Michiru replied to Takumi's explanation. "Hey Yazawa – san I think we better head home now, It's getting late already.' Takumi said to Shizuka. "Yeah your right." Shizuka replied to Takumi. "Hey wait Taku!!" Michiru said as he approached Takumi and whispered "So about practice did coach got angry at me??" Michiru asked nervously. "Ah about that, practice got cancelled today so you're actually a lucky guy for you were able to escape coach Asou's wrath." Takumi replied with a very big smirk at Michiru. "Phew what a relief, but you could have told me that earlier you know!!" Michiru replied with an angry look at his face. "Hey, hey calm down it's your fault anyway for not using you cell phone to contact me about you being absent today, so please next time contact me first okay??" Takumi said to Michiru while showing his cell phone. "Oh I forgot about using my cell phone but I got you, I won't forget to use my cell phone." Michiru replied with no comments in his mind. "Now Shizuka let's go." Takumi said to Shizuka. "Wait you go ahead, I'll just catch up with you." Shizuka said to Takumi while looking at Michiru. "Sure, sure I just be waiting downstairs anyway Michi – san see you at practice." Takumi said as he goes down the stairs. "Now Michi – san let's talk about yesterday . . . " Shizuka said until Michiru interrupted. "Oh about that well I know it was actually my fault for breaking the promise, It just suddenly slipped my tongue, so I am very SORRY please forgive me for breaking our promise!!" Michiru said with a sincere voice and was also bowing down in front of Shizuka. Shizuka just blushed then said "But you know I won't forgive you that easily but here take this notes, I copied everything that was discussed today and even copied an extra copy just for you so that you will have reference about tomorrow's test ." Shizuka said with a smile while giving Michiru the notes. "Thank you!! But why won't you forgive me?? What should I do in order for you to forgive me??" Michiru thanked and then asked Shizuka. "Well if you truly want to make up with me then at least treat me to lunch when I want one then I will forgive you." Shizuka said with a smile towards Michiru. "Sure if that's what it takes but please not this week, maybe the weekends but not this week I still don't have any money." Michiru replied then explained the situation.

"Sure no problem, anyway I better get going, Takemoto – san might get bored waiting down stairs so I'll be just seeing you tomorrow." Shizuka replied and said as she was about to leave Michiru. "Okay I guess you better get going anyway take care and please stay away from fights on your way home okay??" Michiru said with concern as he advised Shizuka. "Sure." Shizuka said with a big smile on her face while waving good bye to Michiru.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 3: Love Struck

**Chapter 10: "A New Found Friend"**

"Did they all left already?" Mikina asked Michiru enters the room. "Yes they all left." Michiru answered Mikina. "Phew that was a surprise to see that you have visitors all of a sudden." Mikina said to Michiru. "Yeah I was also surprised to see them so suddenly, but they just visited to check up on me for being absent today." Michiru explained and said to Mikina. "Well it's your fault for not notifying them that you will be absent today." MIkina remarked Michiru. "I guess so but let's get down to the main topic, are you really feeling well already?? " Michiru asked as he looked straight towards Mikina's eyes. "Of course I am!! I only needed a days rest." Mikina replied then Michiru approached her and put his palm over Mikina's forehead and said. "What a relief, I guess you were not lying about being okay but I advice you that for your own good please don't go to work tomorrow, and just stay and rest here okay??" Michiru asked and then advised Mikina. "I guess you're right, I haven't taken any breaks these couple of weeks anyway and I guess a day of relaxation would be okay, but I better call my manager about this first." MIkina replied to Michiru. "Well I guess everything I settled I better go study Shizuka's notes, she said that there's a test tomorrow anyway." Michiru said as he was about to go to his room. "Hey wait I have a good question for you Michi – Kun." Mikina said as she stopped Michiru . "What is it Mikina??" Michiru asked Mikina. "Are you perhaps involved in a romantic relationship with Shizuka??" Mikina asked with a mischievous smile on her face. "Haaaah?! Of course not she's just a friend and besides I only met her just a couple of days ago." MIchiru replied to Mikina quickly.

"Oh I thought you liked her in a way beyond friendship for I noticed earlier how she stares at you and stares at me when I was close with and I also noticed that you two talked for a very long time outside." MIkina said with a disappointed look on her face while doing strange actions. "I never noticed her looking at me and even you?? That's the she is I guess and also we only talked about school and about something that's all." Michiru quickly replied to what Mikina just said. "O what did you talk about?? What is this something about?? Tell me." Mikina asked persistently at Michiru. "That I cannot tell." Michiru said as he looked at Mikina with a smirk. "Oh okay if you say so, I guess you go along now and study." Mikina replied with a sad and disappointed look on her face. "Sure but Mikina don't bother making me breakfast tomorrow, I'll be leaving tomorrow earlier than usual because as Takumi said to about our early practice basketball practice tomorrow." Michiru said to Mikina as he was standing up and going back to his room. "That's good; at least I can wake up late tomorrow." Mikina replied to Michiru. "Yeah you can have enough rest as you want by tomorrow, anyway I'll just bring my dinner to my room I really want to focus on this test tomorrow." Michiru commented and informed Mikina. "Okay but hold on Michi – kun." Mikina said as she quickly stood up from the table and approached Michiru and kissed him on his cheeks and said "That's just tank you for taking care and worrying about me." Mikina said with a lovely smile. "Uhh . . . o – okay." Michiru replied to Mikina as he goes forward to his room.

At Michiru's room

"What a day!! So many surprises happened and most of the people are acting a whole lot strange today." Michiru said to himself. "Such as Shizuka asking me to treat her in order for me to be forgiven and Mikina asking a whole lot of weird questions, but I guess I better concentrate now on my studies since there will be a test tomorrow and I will still be having morning practice tomorrow too." Michiru said with an eager look on his face as he reads the notes Shizuka made for him.

The following day

Tiddit!! Tiddit!! "Huwahhh . . . damn alarm clock waking me up so early in the morning!!" Michiru said with a whining tone while standing up from bed. "I better get used to waking up this earl more often." Michiru said to himself. "I should get going soon I don't want coach Asou to yell at me." Michiru added. Then after 25 minutes "I better leave now but first I'll leave a message that I already left to Mikina so that she won't be worried." Michiru said as he was writing down a note then left it at the dining table. "Now off I go." Michiru said as he left the room and heads off to F.A.

At _Frazier Academy's_ Gym

"Hey there Taku!!" Michiru said as he saw Takumi. "Wow you did show up after all anyway look behind you first." Takumi replied as he pointed on MIchiru's back. "Behind . . . Oh coach!! Good morning coach!!" Michiru quickly said after being surprised seeing coach Asou was behind him. "Huh yes good morning, now that I see that everyone's here why don't we do some regular practice routines such as jogging, stretching and then a mild 24 minutes practice game!!" Coach Asou said to the team members and then looked at Emiko and said "You take the lead for me Emiko okay??" "Yes coach!!" Emiko quickly replied to coach Asou. While jogging a person on the team approached Michiru and asked. "Are you the one who won the game during try – outs??" The person asked. "Yes why??" Michiru replied and asked the person. "Well I was absent on that day, oh yeah the names Kanata, Miduki Kanata and don't mid introducing yourself I know your name already, but I guess we better speed up first, coach might yell at us if we don't catch up." Kanata said as he dashed quickly to catch up with the rest of the team. "Hey wait for me!!" MIchiru said as he also ran up quickly to catch up. After 15 minutes (sound of a whistle being blown) "Now that's enough warm ups, time for the mild practice game, since we only currently have 14 players here today, I shall be dividing you into two teams, both will be composed of three 3rd year students, three 2nd year students and one 1st year student." Coach Asou explained as the members of the team organize their teams. "Hey Michi – san, I guess we will be teammates for today's practice game." Takumi said to Michiru, "Yes and it's been a while since we've got to play with each other as teammates." Michiru replied with a smile at Takumi. "Hey before the game starts you better pay attention to Kanata – san, he is on heck of a 2nd year player." Takumi advised Michiru as they go to their positions. "Time to get started everyone, we only have 24 minutes of game time and class starts at exactly 40 minutes from now, now play ball!!" Emiko said as she the ball in the middle for a jump ball "I got the ball!!" A teammate of Takumi and Michiru said as he was able to get the ball. "Where's the ball??" Their teammate asked. "There it is!! It's with Kanata – san already!!" Michiru said as he saw Kanata stole the ball in a blink of an eye and was already executing an easy lay – up. "See what I telling you Michi – san, he is known to be one of the fastest players in our school, _Light Speed Kanata!!" _Takumi said to Michiru. "Will see about that." Michiru replied with a big smirk on his face. The game went on and on both teams just kept exchanging baskets, blow for blow, and punch for punch until it was already the decisive 4th quarter things got a little bit serious.

"We can't let the game be like this Michi –san, why don't we try some of our old school COMBOS??" Takumi said and suggested to Michiru. "That sounds like a good idea and let's do it fast; we only have exactly 1:30 minutes in the game clock." MIchiru replied with an eager look on his face. Takumi quickly dribbles the ball all the way up to half court then suddenly he threw the ball directly at the rim

And then suddenly "**SHAKE – AND – BAKE!!**" Michiru shouted as he catches the ball in mid air and dunk it. "Wow that wasn't a miss it was actually an Alley – hoop." One of Kanata's teammates said. "These two make a great combination; they will be a deadly pair for our team in the upcoming tournaments." Coach Asou said to himself while watching the spectacular play. "Takumi – sempai and Michiru – sempai are both great playerbut I won't give up that easily." Kanata said to himself as the game continued with the score always tied due to Kanata's persistence and great court awareness to answer back MIchiru's and Takumi's great plays. Now it's the crucial 10 seconds of the game. "Not much time left I better win this game for sure," Michiru said to himself then noticed Takumi looking at him for a split second. He quickly drives towards the basket and was to do a lay – up until four people was about to block his shot the Kanata said "No game winning shots today MIchiru – sempai." But Michiru looked at him with a big smile up in mid air and then they noticed that MIchiru doesn't have the ball anymore and it was already at Takumi's hands and was already shooting a 3point shot!! The game quickly ended as everybody saw Takumi drilled the 3pointer exactly as the game clocked expired. "Nice shot Taku!!" MIchiru shouted at Takumi as they celebrated their victory.

"Haha calm down Michiru anyway all I could say to is, nice pass MIchi – san!!" Takumi replied to Michiru then Kanata approached them and said "That was a nice game Michiru – sempai, now I have no doubt about Takumi – sempai's stories about how good you really are." Kanata said as he shakes hands with Michiru. "Oh thank you." Michiru replied to Kanata then (whistle sound) "Now that the practice game is over you better all hurry and go to your respective classes, there's only 10 minutes before class officially starts!!" Coach Asou shouted at the players. "Yes COACH!!" The players replied. "We better hurry Taku!!" Michiru said to Takumi. "Yes and our test starts on our first period!!" Takumi replied as he and Michiru were both quickly running towards the shower room. "Michiru, Takumi and Kanata, now I have seen the future, the new starting line up, the new big 3." Coach Asou said to himself with a big smile as he watches Takumi, Michiru and Kanata running towards the shower room.

**END OF VOLUME 1**


End file.
